


HUMANOID

by OutRAGme_985



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Thorinduil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutRAGme_985/pseuds/OutRAGme_985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Sci-Fi<br/>Warnings: Adult Content, Blood, Cross Dressing, Gore, Violence</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WIP

“Just get this thing over to the pawnbroker as quickly as you can, it should bring in a decent amount. Oak’s always got a buyer for this kinda shit.” The man pulled his hat down lower across his eyes as the mist started to turn into a light rain, slanting sideways across the streets. He absently chewed the end of his drenched cigar, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets, more to hide the fidgeting of his fingers than to shelter from the cold.

“Sure thing boss. Ya sure ya don’t wan’us to find a buyer on our own though? Ya prob’ly get more than going through a mid-man on sumphin like this ya know?”

The man had thought of it, he shifted uncomfortably on his feet. The rain was coming down harder now, Chicago always had a way of making it just a little bit colder, a little bit windier or wetter than you would like it to be when trying to do business. He glanced sideways into the trunk of the old car, dozens of tiny packages were aligned, wrapped in black plastic to shield from moisture and debris. Tucked tightly between some of these packages and the passenger side wall of the trunk was the object in question, double wrapped in a bright blue tarp and tied together with clear zip ties. The thing had been heavier than it looked, it had been a bitch to drag it off site and package it into the car. The kid was right, the right buyer would pay a fortune for the creepy-ass thing, probably enough for him to retire on the spot. But those kind of buyers were hard to locate, and dangerous to deal with. If there was one thing he didn’t want to drag himself into, it was a bidding war that could end him on the other end of an execution wire if the law were tuned into it.

“No. No just get it to Oak’s before you do anything else. Tell him it’s from me, take whatever he’ll offer for it and get it the hell out.”

“But boss, come on we could re.....”

“Trust me on this one kid.” He said, closing the trunk tightly and locking it before handing over the keys.

“This is one item that’s a little too hot for our hands. Take it to Oak, and DON’T give him a hard time about it, ya hear? Just take whatever he’s got for it, don’t tell him too much just focus on getting it out of here.”

“No problem boss. But hey, if ya really don’t wanna deal wit’ it, why’d we package it all up? I mean, I can always go toss it back, sure would lighten up the load ya know.” The younger man got into the driver’s seat and looked up at his boss, the rain making him squint slightly.

“You just do what you’re told kid, I may not wanna set up house with the damn thing but I’m sure as hell not leaving it for anyone else to make money off of. Now go, time is money.”

The man watched the car pull away and released a breath he felt like he’d been holding for hours since they uncovered the product. He pulled his hands from his pockets and rubbed them together for warmth.

Fuckin’ creepy. I never imagined they make ‘em look so.............real

 

\-------

 

The man turned the beautiful watch over in his hands, inspecting craftsmanship and general wear and tear. It was in good condition, something he had come to expect from Benny, one of his regulars.

“This one is good Benny, nice catch. Sure, I’ll take off your hands. Same amount as last time, take it or leave it.” He placed the watch back on the countertop, middle distance between himself and his seller. He placed his hands down, large and calloused, looking more tan that usual against the black satin he used for all his jewelry work. The hands were a sharp contrast to those of the boy on the other side of the counter. Small, dark and clean. Benny looked up and smiled, apparent happiness as he opened his mouth.

“Sold! Thanks Oak., I’ll keep my eyes out for more for sure!”

The shop owner smiled and exchanged the watch for several bills and a handshake. The boy exited and Thorin Oakenshield looked over his newest acquisition. An older style Movado watch, in good condition. He had a buyer from across state lines who called about every month on the lookout for this particular make, and paid decent cash for them. He ran a cloth over it and placed it gently in the vault in the back room. It had been a decent day, a couple good purchases on his part but no losses or robberies. He ran his hand across his forehead, and flicked the end of his black ponytail over his shoulder. He hated his hair long, and was counting down the inches until it was long enough to chop. He looked up at the clock and figured it was time to close up shop. He turned off the lights to the storage room, then heard the bell to the front door open.

“Yo Oak! You in here Oak?!” Came a gruff voice from the front room. Thorin rolled his eyes and readied himself before walking up front. In the main room he saw the familiar filthy face of Jim Kendall, or “Jimmy-Boy” as he liked to try and get people to call him. A huge smile lit up his face when he caught sight of Thorin.

“Ey Oak! I’m glad ya here buddy! I’ve got sumphin for ya! How much ya got on ya right now?” Thorin couldn’t get himself to crack a smile for the benefit of the annoying teen, all he wanted was Kendall out of his store so he could close up and head home.

“That all depends Kendall, what's the product?”

“Sumphin ya won’t wanna pass up!” He turned around and waved towards the main door. Thorin looked over to see two men carrying a large item wrapped tightly in a blue tarp. It looked heavy, and the shape was disturbingly.....human.

“Hey hey HEY Kendall! What the hell are you bringing in here?? I don’t deal in bodies, your boss knows that! Get that SHIT out of here!!” He shot away from the countertop and dropped his hands down into large, tight fists, a habit he picked up when agitated or nervous. The men laid the object down on the countertop, and stepped back, already heading back out into the night. “What the fuck, don’t leave this shit here! Kendall I’m serious I don’t want anything to do with whatever the hell this is! What, did you run out of holes to ditch people in?! I’m not a fucking disposal service!” He winced, pointing at the package laying on his counter. “Get whoever this is....was, out of my store.”

Kendall smiled and leaned heavily on the object.

“Ey calm down Oak! Thisssssss......” He smacked heavily on the object, producing a deep thud.

“....is not a ‘whoever’, it’s a ‘WHATever’. It ain’t never been no human, and it’s certainly worth more than any hunk of meat I’ve ever tossed into a river.”

Thorin dropped his hands to his sides and wiped his palms gently on his dark pants. He watched the casualness with which Kendall leaned up against the......thing. Even a half-wit like Kendall wouldn’t be so happy to relax with a corpse. He raised his eyes to Kendall, his clear blue gaze meeting steadily with the slightly foggy hazel from across the counter.

“So. What is it?” He asked. Straight and to the point. Kendall smiled nervously and looked around the countertop. He noticed the small paper pad that Thorin kept for figures laying to his right. He grabbed the pad and produced a black pen from his front coat pocket. He scribbled on the pad and placed it face down in front of Thorin. Thorin slid the paper towards him and lifted it. His eyes opened widely and his breathing came to a halt. Without noticing he started to flick his lip feverishly. Written in black in was a single word.

 

HUMANOID


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin sat in the back room of his shop staring at the blue package. He had the men drag it into the storage room and prop it up against the shelving units. It looked like a shiny blue mummy, but the object wrapped inside was worth far more than any pharaoh would bring at auction. He let out a shaky sigh and put his head between his knees to stop the room from spinning.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

He flipped his hair back over his shoulders and tried to steady his heart. The object across from him was worth no small fortune, but finding a buyer for it, and even having it in his possession was an execution sentence if he was discovered. He glanced upwards at the package and shook his head, he hadn’t even unwrapped the damn thing yet and was already nervous as hell. As much as he disliked Jim Kendall, the man he worked for was trustworthy when it came to his money. He had never cheated Thorin and had always been tough but honest in his sales. Thorin had bought the product unseen, going on the man’s word. That, and he had the good sense not to open the thing in a public room. Truth be told, he wasn’t too pleased about the idea of having it in the shop altogether. Should he move it back to his house? No. Definitely not, can’t have something like that were he sleeps.

He stood and exited the storeroom, locking the gates behind him. He stared back at the blue package and felt more at ease now that it was locked up. He turned off the lights and exited his store, he heard the pressure seals latch on the outer doors of the shop as he turned around and headed down the street towards his apartment. The streets were never really dark in Chicago, not near the center of the poorer business district at least. The streets were cast in an orange glow, made even brighter by the water pooling on the streets and sidewalks. Cars passed by splashing through orange puddles, sending streams flying outwards like sparks from the surrounding steel mills. The city reeked of gasoline, and was masked by the ever present humming of the speedtrams above. The large and sleek trams sailed across the city on their elevated rails, sending bright blue vibes to the city below as they passed.

Thorin jogged across the street and pressed his key into the lock of his home. He was a first floor tennant, not something to cheer about it a city infested with crime and murder, but Thorin Okenshield was a name well known by the poorer quarter of the city. He was generally well thought of, even liked by some. He followed his father’s advise of keeping your head out of shady business and keep to yourself. Never offer favors to those with a seedy nature, and they will trust you for it. Thorin had found this to be true. The drug dealers and black runners of the city seemed to like and trust him enough, knowing that he never carried information for them, meaning that he never did so for their rivals either. This offered him a certain level of comfort living on the bottom floor of any apartment in this neighborhood, he didn’t have enemies that he knew of. That didn’t stop him from locking his doors and windows.

He walked through the small kitchen/dining room of his apartment and shrugged his coat over the back of his chair. It was a heavy piece of clothing, old suede dyed the deepest cobalt blue, with a fur trim on the lapels. Someone had pawned it at once point and Thorin couldn’t bear to see it go. The air in his home was dry and warm, and he slipped his clothes off piece by piece on his way to the bedroom, and straight into the small shower. He let the water run hot over his body, and removed the tie from his hair and felt it fall around his face and shoulders like a curtain. He braced his forearms up against the shower wall and leaned up against it. His head lifted upwards into the stream of water and he felt the grime and dirt of the city burning off of him. He reached out and grabbed a bottle of shampoo and squeezed a glob out onto his hand, it was a very bright blue. His mind snapped back to the storage room, to the object tied and wrapped up inside. He shook the images of of his head for now and finished his shower as quickly as he could, no longer taking much comfort in it’s warmth. He exited and wrapped a dark red towel around his waist. Sitting on the edge of his small bed, he removed a small cardboard box from the shelving unit up above his headboard. 

Thorin opened the box quietly and slowly, as if even here he feared someone would see. Inside he handled several postcards, scraps of paper, photographs. He lay them gently on his bed, digging deeper into the box. He pulled the final photograph and held it up into the light. An image of his father, they could have been twins at one point they were so alike in form and manner. The picture showed a smiling young bearded man in his late twenties, standing in the shop that Thorin now owned, one long arm wrapped around a small female. The female was blonde, pleasant looking and ordinary enough, until you saw the plug tuning her into the small generator on the floor, the wires running from her temple down over her shoulders. Thorin studied the image closely as he had many times in the past, he turned it over to read the familiar words written in faded shorthand.

****

Before the recall ’27  
K78222 (Kelly)

 

Thorin put the photo down and pulled out a square of folded blueprint paper. It was delicate and fragile now after all the years tossed around in the back workroom of the shop. He thought about unfolding it but decided against it for now, he still hadn’t made up his mind. Lastly he inspected the bottom of the box. Tossed haphazardly inside, were dozens of bright silver metallic peices. All different shapes and sizes. 

They were keys. 

 

 

Thorin had been born during the end of the recall. It had been about seventy years before then that the first of them had been created. Humanoid they had called it. A robotic marvel designed for the specific purpose of dealing with the infected humans suffering from the fallout zones that had had settled after the nuclear wars. The fallout poisoning had been expected. It had been seen before on the remote islands and atolls where the testing had taken place. But something had changed, the radiation had mutated the already poisoned cells of the infected, and somehow it become airborne. Whole towns became infected within hours, cities were contaminated within days. The humans didn’t even know what hit them until it was too late. By the time they discovered that the sickness was coming from their own bodies it had spread to cover all of Europe and Asia, most of Africa was infected as well. It was incredibly deadly. Treatable yes, but no one could survive contact with the infected long enough to cure more than a few dozen before falling ill themselves. 

And so the Humanoid was created. It was crude in the beginning, fashioned like some sort of ostrich creature covered in shining metallic scales. A cross between a giant bird and a lizard. But the thing had scared the shit out of anyone it was trying to help treat. It knew how to heal the body but had no method of showing compassion, no way to soothe those that were looking for comfort. This was something that they had underestimated in the beginning, losing so many people, so many lives because of the inability to bring someone who was racked with pain and sickness back from the edge of insanity. So they went back to the drawing board. Again and again and again. Twenty years passed with new models being released almost weekly. Many were in the field of the red zones, the older models were shipped out to clear the debris and bodies from the polluted wastelands and abandoned cities. But the more polished models were stocking hospitals, containment camps and psychiatric institutions. By the end of the sickness, it was practically human. At least as close as they could make it. Closer than they ever thought it would be, it had surpassed every expectation and every vision for what they could have become. 

They had said that the production would end there, once the fallout zones were cleared, once the sickness had been cleansed. But the world had seen it’s usefulness, and it wanted more. The Humanoid was perfected, fine tuned to provide specific services and to master specific skills. They were packaged and sold to fill the coal and diamond mines, to work the tanneries and the cotton fields. They cleaned houses for the super rich, and had almost completely exterminated the need for humans in the medical field. The Humanoid was faster, tireless, and completely devoid of human error - which was a good thing when you were going under the knife for a heart transplant, hoping and praying that the gods would have mercy while you were being hacked alive. As the years went on they not only took over the workforce, but were being ordered by those who could afford it for simple companionship.....among other things. The Humanoid had it’s claws deep in human society, and for many years it seemed as if there would never be a time without them there.

 

 

The day passed slowly for Thorin. Buyers and sellers came and went, a good day all around. Through every interaction and every exchange his mind was elsewhere, focused on the blue package in the back storeroom. By the time he locked the main doors and turned the front lights off he was fidgety with anxiety. He entered the storeroom and wiped the dirt off of his hands onto his sagging blue jeans. His hair was pulled back from his face, and black stains tarnished the bright white of his shirt, oil from a few repairs today. He pulled his pocket knife from his side and turned it around in his left hand nervously, surveying the object before him. It stood about a foot shorter than himself, by the look of it it was tiny underneath the wrapping. His father’s words rang out in his mind.

Calm down boy, you won’t be able to find a buyer unless you take a good look at what you’re selling.

Thorin had decided last night that he would have to unwrap the product before trying to contact the market for bidding. He trusted the man who sold it to him, but the details had been hazy and had told him nothing about the condition or appearance of the thing. Buyers would be interested in three things:

1.) What does it look like?  
2.) What is is programmed for?  
3.) Does it still work?

He himself was interested in what it looked like, other than the images that his father had left behind, very few humans his age had ever laid eyes on one. Just how human did it really look? He was less than excited about the second and third aspects of his inspection, he figured he would open it up and give it a once over before deciding just how far he wanted to go about this. He pulled his knife through the zip ties first, snapping them open starting at the feet and working his way upwards. The blue tarp started to fall of it’s own accord without the ties’ support, revealing a clump of startling silver hair. Thorin put his knife away and reached out a hand to pull the tarp aside. He stepped back and his eyes were drawn back, he was able to breathe enough to produce a long low whistle.

Damn.

The object standing before him could have passed for a sleeping human. A male, mimicking a man Thorin would have guessed to be in his late twenties or so, long platinum blonde locks falling down just above his shoulders in glossy silver streams. His skin was a pale cream colour, he guessed it must have worked indoors.

Do Humanoid’s tan in the sun?

The skin was flawless, the only relief was a small scar resting to the right below lips the colour of soft roses. The bone structure was breathtaking, high cheekbones and a strong, sharp jawline. It had a pleasantly upturned nose, dark and shapely brows that dominated the sleeping expression. The eyelashes looked extremely long, and the eyes even though closed appeared overly large for it’s face. It wore skin tight grey leggings tucked into a pair of over the knee black boots with dangerously high heels, a black tunic length sweater fell to just above it’s knees and covered the arms and the tops of it’s hands. It’s body was slight and thin to the point of shapelessness, smudges of dirt and dust were scattered over it’s clothing and skin. Thorin was shocked by how human it looked.

“Wow, you’re really something else aren’t you?” He reached out and gently brushed the skin of it’s left cheek with the back of his hand, marveling at how smooth and lifelike it felt. He allowed his knuckles to trace the Humanoid’s jawline down and slide lightly over it’s lips. The texture change was perfect, flawless. He pulled his hand back and whistled again.

“You must have really been something special to somebody, must have cost a fucking fortune.” He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his father’s blueprints. He turned his back on the android and carefully unfolded the paperwork, spreading it gingerly across the empty table under the green shaded lamplight. He had looked over these markings only once before, it was old imaging, most likely the object he was working with was far more advanced than this. He sighed and turned around to face the task at hand, it was all he had to work with so hopefully it was at least close to the same concept. The last thing he needed was to break the damn thing before he could even sell it.

Thorin walked over and snaked one arm around the Humanoid’s back, the other he reached underneath it’s knees to lift it bridal style. He bent himself at the knees, to brace himself, remembering fully that it had taken two younger men to carry it’s weight into the shop. His muscles strained as he lifted it, it was damn heavy, really fucking heavy. He lifted it just enough to slide it’s feet out forwards on the ground, seating it down and leaning it backwards onto his own chest. He placed his legs on either side of the android, feeling it’s weight settle against him. He tilted it’s head forward so that it’s chin rested on it’s chest. He pushed the hair off of the back of it’s cold neck and found the marking he was looking for. A strange mark, if he tried hard enough he could almost make out the shape of stylish letters, an R, maybe a T. The mark of it’s manufacturer. 

He put his hand in his pocket and removed a handful of the metal keys he had retrieved from the box in his home. He sorted through the pile, turning them over and over until he found what he was looking for. A light metal shard about an inch and a half long, cut in the shape of the swirling lines of the manufacturer’s mark. He stopped himself for a moment, taking a deep breath and trying to steady the slight tremor that had passed across his hand. He pressed the key up against the Humanoid’s neck, lined up the markings, and pushed. He was surprised at how easily the skin gave way, how smoothly the metal slid into it’s skin. It felt like pushing a warm knife into butter. At the end he could feel the metal linkup inside it’s body. He felt the metal slide into place until the flat end of the key was flush with it’s neck, covering the marking entirely, and leaving only a small metal disk to be seen with a tiny D-ring clip for grip. He heard the snap of something locking from within the android’s body, he heard small bell like sounds and ticking begin from within it’s chest cavity. 

Thorin stood up and walked across the room from the hopefully soon to be animated object and slouched over onto the balls of his feet, resting his forearms on his knees. He wiped the sweat from his brow and kept his blue eyes glued to the slightly ringing machine. Minutes passed with no movement, no sound other than the gentle bell noise and an occasional click. It felt like hours he sat there, waiting for something. Maybe he was supposed to say something? Maybe it wouldn’t move until it was told to? Or maybe it was just fried. The light over the workbench flickered lightly as the trams passed overhead, making the shelving units tremble slightly. Finally, Thorin sighed to himself. Half out of disappointment, and half out of relief. He shot a nervous smile at the slumped over machine.

“I guess I’ll have to lower the price, huh? You don’t work but I’m sure someone will take you for parts. From what I see the ones you have are in good shape. Let’s get you wrapped back up before someone sees you.” He stood and crossed one foot forward before hearing a loud chime ring out that was completely alien in it’s pitch. He froze dead in his tracks, as the Humanoid’s head lifted slowly from it’s chest. The movements were unnatural, slightly twitchy, as if it had gears that had rusted were finally started to move again. It’s head was pulled up and it straightened it’s back, arching it slightly. The eyes remained closed as it raised it’s arms, turning them this way and that with it’s jerky movements like a puppet or marionette on strings. First the shoulders, shaking outwards to the elbows, wrists, every finger individually. The android’s system was waking up, testing it’s joints again, making all the connections that had grown cold in it’s neglect. Thorin flicked his lip feverishly, lifting his hands behind his head and lacing his fingers in his hair to keep calm.

The Humanoid set it’s hands down on the floor beside it’s hips, lifting one leg up and bending it’s knee before setting it down and lifting the other. Thorin was patient as it’s movements stilled. A moment passed in silence, and he saw small movements taking place on it’s face. Tiny muscle twitches underneath the skin, a swallow caused it’s adam’s apple to drop low in it’s long throat. The jaw clenched and then relaxed. There was a flutter of the eyelids, and then lose long black lashes slid back slowly to reveal a pair of bright silverish blue coloured eyes. The eyes jerked back and forth, up and down wildly in their sockets, rolling all the way around in a completely inhuman fashion, disappearing totally inside of it’s head before settling straight forward to rest. Thorin saw the pupils finally focus like a camera lens, first one and then the other, taking in the light of the room and narrowing on the wall ahead. It raised it’s head and looked Thorin straight in the eye, he swore he felt his lungs drop down into his stomach.

The Humanoid slowly lifted itself up from the floor, every second made it’s movements become more fluid, more realistic. It took it’s time lifting it’s body up into proper posture, finding it’s balance atop the deadly heels it was wearing. It never once took it’s eyes off of Thorin. The way it stared into him was unnerving, but watching it walk towards him was downright scary. Every step it took was a strange mixture of attractive grace thrown off by the occasional skeletal limb jerking unnaturally this way or that. He could no longer hear the sounds of bells, but he did hear the clicking of the android’s joints as they popped in and out of their sockets and realigned themselves for walking. He dropped his hands from behind his head and took two steps backwards and away until he was back against the far wall.

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit................_

The Humanoid stopped directly in front of Thorin, with it’s heels it still stood only slightly shorter than the human man. It was looking upwards into Thorin’s eyes, blue meeting with blue. Thorin couldn’t interpret the look, but it didn't seem threatening, more interested than anything else. He let his eyes take in the sight of the exotic looking machine. In it’s animated state it was obvious that the android was meant to be male and not female. Although it was more attractive than most females he had ever seen, he would never mistake this......creature for female. Something about the way it turned it’s head, the way it blinked a little too slowly, the way it didn’t even breathe.

“You....... you don’t breathe?” He asked softly, his deep voice trying to remain steady. The android took in what he was saying, as if it’s hearing was tuning itself, or it was trying to interpret his language. It dipped it’s head, he saw it’s throat working and it’s jaw straining. Thorin saw a flush starting to form on the machine’s face, it was trying to open it’s mouth or it’s airways or something and couldn’t make it happen. It was fighting with it’s own body and a look of sudden panic came over it’s face. It looked up at Thorin and reached out for him, grasping tightly onto his shoulders, it’s eyes were pleading with him for help. Thorin put his hands on the android’s hips and turned it around so it’s back was flush against the wall. He lifted it’s hands off of his own shoulders and lifted them up above the android’s head. It’s eyes widened and it began to struggle, trying to pull it’s hands out of Thorin’s grip. He only tightened his grasp and spoke as calmly as he could.

“I’m not going to hurt you, I’m going to help you. Trust me.” He held the android’s gaze with his own until he watched it focus fully on his eyes, nodding slightly while it’s throat continued to gag violently. Thorin gripped both of the android’s wrists in one hand to keep them tight above it’s head, feeling grateful that it’s wrists were slender enough for him to palm both together. He took a brief second to thank himself for the hours he poured into working on his own body, because this thing was stronger than he expected and it was requiring effort to keep it subdued and controlled. He slipped his free hand hand behind the android’s back and pulled it’s lower back towards him, causing it to arch it’s back and expand it’s diaphragm. The android’s eyes were wide with confusion and fear but it held onto Thorin’s steady gaze as if he could breath for it. Thorin’s face was only inches away, he kept his voice low and calm.

“Stay.” It was a simple command, but the android’s lower body locked into an unnatural stillness even as it’s throat and torso were racking from it’s internal struggle. Tears had started to run down it’s face and it’s flush was building. Thorin tightened his grip on it’s wrists, and brought his now free hand from behind it’s back to grip it’s neck. His forefinger and thumb grasped the android’s chin and tilted it sharply upwards, his remaining fingers wrapping around it’s neck to keep it’s head pointed upwards without bending the trachea. As soon as it’s head reached upwards there was the sound of a sharp crack, it echoed off the walls of the storeroom. It’s jaw flew open and it inhaled a rush of air with a loud and throaty gasp, it’s eyes closing from the feeling of pleasure it’s lungs received after being so starved for oxygen and finally receiving it. Thorin felt it’s chest pushing up against his own as it’s body took in all the air it could hold. It’s breathing was ragged from the exertion and it was sobbing slightly as well. Thorin released his grip on the android’s wrists, it quickly pulled them in towards it’s own body, holding them up against it’s chest. Thorin rested one of his hands back on the android’s hip, slowly pushing it away from his body. He lifted his right hand up to it’s face and brushed the tears off of it’s cheeks while he listened to it’s breathing come under control, becoming more regular and relaxed.

“Are you alright?” He asked. The android’s eyes slowly opened, glistening through their tears.

_Wow, it’s so real....._

The Humanoid slowly licked it’s lips.

_I can’t believe it looks......._

“Yes.” It answered, a deep and melodic voice that Thorin hadn’t expected, heavily accented. “Thank you.”

_I can’t believe it sounds........_

The android closed it’s eyes again and leaned forward into Thorin’s arms, resting it’s head on his chest and sighing shakily.

_I can’t believe it feels so........_

Thorin wrapped his arms lightly around the machine, trying to calm it so it’s breathing and heart rate would return to normal before it hyperventilated or went into shock. He did the only thing he could at the moment, he held it.

_........human._


	3. Chapter 3

The Humanoid stood in the middle of the storeroom, it’s eyes following Thorin as he circled it, looking it up and down. The android’s breathing had calmed and it had released him and stepped back to stand alone. Thorin broke the silence.

“Do you have a name?” He asked. The Humanoid responded with a quick NO.

“What did they call you?”

“I am Model Number T5354, Stock 985, German Division Limited Release.” It recited those words with ease, standing up straighter as it spoke them. So it was German? Thorin raised an eyebrow, the thing might be worth much more than he had thought.

Germany had fallen during the sickness, just like most of the Old World. The land itself was still there, but the government and the people were completely wiped out. The language wasn’t even alive anymore, the few immigrants who had managed to make it out of the country before the sickness had died out, their children not seeing any point in holding onto a dead language of a country they would never return to. The Humanoid was not just a relic of human craftsmanship, it was a relic of a fallen country. This opened the market for Thorin’s potential buyers. Not only would the Humanoid collectors be interested, but now the German scholars would pay dearly for a chance to own the creation.

“Did you live in Germany? Can you speak German?” He walked behind the Humanoid and sat down at the table that his father’s blueprints were lain down upon. The Humanoid’s back was facing him, and it did not turn, but rather kept it’s back straight and responded to him clearly.

“I was manufactured in Germany. My testing was completed there and I did a short stay of service within the production grounds before I was shipped to Boston in the United States. I speak fluent German, as well as 4,000 other separate languages and dialects.” Thorin was leaning forward in his chair, he noticed a pack of cigarettes sitting on an old speaker next to him. He reached for the pack and removed a single smoke. He began to skim the room for a lighter or a match. 

“Fantastic. I’ve never heard German before, you might just be one of the last who can speak it.” The Humanoid turned it’s head towards Thorin and it’s body slowly followed. It made no move to close the distance between itself and Thorin, instead it studied him from afar. The man was taller than it stood, built thickly and heavily muscled. His skin was a healthy golden colour, with black hair past his shoulders. The Humanoid had already memorized the dark blue eyes, and the thick eyebrows. He was not an unattractive man, most likely in his late twenties or early thirties. What was he doing, looking for something? The Humanoid began to scan the room and in no time located a silver lighter sitting on the shelving units to his left. It grasped it and walked towards Thorin. It sank down in front of him so it was sitting on it’s knees, lifting the lighter to Thorin’s cigarette and flicking a low flame. Thorin lit his cigarette and inhaled deeply. He looked down upon the Humanoid’s face.

_So what do we do now?_

“T5354, what were you created for exactly? You had to have been a custom job. What was your function?” 

“I was ordered as a companion unit. My function is to provider my Master with conversation as well as entertainment. I am also skilled in most household duties. Cooking, cleaning, sewing... among others” 

“Entertainment?” Thorin grasped the Humanoid’s chin gently with his hand and tilted it’s head from side to side, admiring the craftsmanship. “What kind of entertainment?” The android followed the force of Thorin’s hand to a T, offering no resistance.

“I can sing. I can read both literature and music, and am skilled in playing various instruments. I am versed in card and board games of many different styles. I am programmed with hundreds of plays and operas that I can perform in their entirety.” Thorin released the Humanoid’s face, he sat back in his chair and continued to smoke while taking in the android’s words. It remained kneeling on the floor, it’s face had turned back towards the him and it’s eyes were glowing slightly in the dim light.

“I can produce most styles of media, including painting and sculpting. I am programmed for sexual performance and release. I can perform several different styles of dance, including ballet, ballroom dancing, swi......” The Humanoid continued to rattle off forms of entertainment, Thorin was overwhelmed by the wealth of knowledge that was crammed inside the creation. He knew that they were computers, but holy shit. After the list seemed to come to an end, he spoke.

“That’s a long list. Sexual performance and release, huh?” He lifted an eyebrow and reached out for his cigarettes again. Without requiring a command, the Humanoid lifted the pack and pulled a cigarette out. It brought the object to it’s lips and lit the end, drawing in only slightly but not inhaling. Once it was lit, it leaned forward and placed the cigarette gently between Thorin’s lips. He noticed that the machine did this simple act with an almost ritualistic method, every movement was pleasant to watch. It reminded him of when he was young and had begged his parents for a bright coloured tropical fish he had seen swimming in the pet store, he felt like he could watch it’s movements for hours. 

“Yes.” It answered. “I am skilled in both heterosexual and homosexual gratification. I was programmed specifically for my Master, and thus my hands on experience in this field has been almost entirely homosexual. It has focused primarily on submissive technique, though I am quite capable of performing any acts that you should require of me. I am adaptable to whatever tastes suit your preference.” Thorin’s jaw practically hit the floor, he choked on the smoke that was hazing around his face. He leaned forward on his knees and coughed until his face turned red and his eyes watered. The Humanoid had placed it’s hands on his back and was patting him briskly to help clear his lungs. Thorin took a deep breath and looked up again into the Humanoid’s eyes.

“That’s, good. But I won’t be using any of your “services”, thanks. Good to know though, I’ll add it to your list.” He stood up and began gently folding the blueprints from the table. The Humanoid stood and watched him work.

“I have a list?” It asked him.

“Yeah, let’s call it your resume. I have to know what you can do so I can find someone to sell you to. I’m sure it won’t be hard though, you work beautifully as far as I can tell.” He folded the last bits of paper and placed them into his back pocket.

“Oh.......... I see. Yes, I believe it should be on my “list” then.” Thorin straightened up and turned to look at the Humanoid. It’s head was dropped towards the ground and he could see what looked like a very human emotion settling on it’s features: sadness? Rejection maybe? It’s hands had joined together and it began to rub it’s own wrist in what looked like a nervous habit. 

“Look, it’s late. We’ll go over this some more in the morning. You took longer to turn on than I thought you would.” The Humanoid looked up from the floor.

“As you wish, of course. Is this where you want me to stay until you return? Is there anything you will require of me in your absence?” The Humanoid looked around the room a bit without moving his face away from Thorin’s gaze. The storeroom was warm enough, but definitely not comfortable. Thorin could tell that the machine was starved for attention, and he guessed it was probably not relishing the idea of being left alone at the shop with nothing to do but wait for him to come back. He tossed the idea around of brining it home, hell having someone around who could cook might not be a bad idea. But he discarded the thought, remembering that by tomorrow the thing would be turned off again and properly boxed and locked away until it was shipped off, hopefully for a disgustingly large wad of cash. He walked past the machine and opened a door to a locker in the rear of the room, he pulled out a green school cot and laid it open on the floor. He turned back to the Humanoid who’s face was clouded with clear sadness now. It looked up into his eyes pleadingly.

“.......M...mmust I sleep?” It asked with an innocence and a fear that made Thorin’s heart sink faster than it ever had. He could actually feel his blood drop in temperature.

“You don’t sleep?” He asked, standing up.

“I will sleep if that is what you wish of me.” It answered him truthfully. “But I have been in a dark places for a very long time, this is the first light I have seen it what feels like forever, I would rather stay awake if I could. I....I would be happy to clean for you, or organize, anything that you need.” It was almost painful to listen to, Thorin knew he had to leave before he did something stupid. Before he ignored the danger of having something that you don’t understand around you in your sleep. Something that didn’t need to sleep, that didn’t need to rest at all. He shook his head slightly and spoke.

“You can do anything you want to entertain yourself, you don’t have to sleep if you don’t want to. I’ll see you in the morning, don’t make any noise while you’re here and if anyone gets inside other than me just keep yourself hidden, understand?” The Humanoid smirked sweetly and bowed it’s head towards Thorin. 

“I understand. Thank you. May I ask you something?” 

“Shoot.” The Humanoid cocked it’s head. “That means sure.” Thorin specified.

“What is your name?”

“Oh! It’s Thorin. Thorin Oakenshield.” The Humanoid smiled.

“It’s been a pleasure to meet you, Thorin.” It said. Silence settled over the two of them. Thorin knew he needed to take off, but wasn’t quite sure of what to say. How do you wake something like this up after so long and then just leave it lying around? He walked past the Humanoid and opened the gated door to the main store. He turned and faced into the smaller room, he watched the machine as it followed his every movement. He slid the grate closed and locked it behind him. 

“Goodnight.” He heard lightly as he walked away from the door and out onto the streets.


End file.
